Description (Adapted from Application): The GRASP project sets a goal of producing a cumulative increase in the number of CSU science degree recipients making the transition to biomedical doctoral programs by at least one for each year of the program; this will increase the number of graduates going on to Ph.D. programs to five per year by the end of four years. Furthermore, this project, together with the other projects in the RISE program and feedback from pre-doctoral students, will strive to improve the level of preparation of CSU graduates for advanced biomedical research. The GRASP project activities will include: (1) selection and meetings of a GRASP committee composed of interested faculty; (2) establishment of annual calendars of activities and timetables for developing and filing graduate school applications; (3) student resume and GRE preparation workshops; (4) development and updating of lists of suitable graduate departments and the maintenance of liaisons with graduate schools; and (5) feedback from alumni in graduate schools to correct any deficiencies in graduate school preparation or curriculum. The project coordinator for GRASP will be Dr. Jorge Castillo.